Mewthree's Tangled Heart
by Azure Kitsune
Summary: Grrr.... somehow this got deleted so I decided to put it back up. Same as before...
1. Default Chapter Title

Mewthree's Tangled Heart  
By: little_mew2  
  
A/N: I don't own anything in this fic but the storyline,this version of Mewthree, Kyochi, and Fox. Pokemon belongs respectively to whoever owns it.  
  
She hovered far above the ground and viewed Mewtwo's wreckage. Why did you destroy this place? You acted like an enraged animal. Mewthree stared at Mewtwo coldly and circled around him in a raged state.   
  
I wish it didn't have to end that way but it did he shot back. Mewthree jerked.  
  
No it didn't. I realize that you are upset that Team Rocket took Fox but that is no reason to go and destroy a city! Mewthree turned away.  
  
They're going to use her powers against the word... so what did you expect my reaction to be? he demanded.  
  
Mewthree flicked her long silver tail in annoyance. Being the powerful Pokemon that you are I expected you to come up with a plan to rescue her. On that note she jetted off leaving Mewtwo alone to ponder her words. *I must be going mad. I've never been so angry in all my life. I'm supposed to be happy-go-lucky like Mew.* Mewthree shook her head and continued on to see Lance the Dragon Trainer. I hope that he will understand me. She landed near a cottage with an extremely large backyard. Her silver fur looked odd next to the rich green grass. Lance! I need to talk to you! The caped dragon trainer stepped out of the cottage and smiled at her.  
  
"Mewthree, I haven't seen you since the first time you escaped from Mew Island. What brings you here this time... Crystal City get destroyed?" he mused.  
  
You know about that?  
  
"It's all over the news."  
  
He's upset about Team Rocket abducting Fox.  
  
"She was his trainer?"  
  
She IS his trainer. Mewthree turned her back to him and continued. He was rambling on about revenge and then destroyed the place. She spun back and faced Lance.  
  
"What did he say to you?"  
  
Nothing except that he was going to slit Giovonni's throat. Mewthree gave a short laugh.  
  
Lance chuckled. "That sounds like what he might say. Come on out back. You and I can talk then.'  
  
Although Mewthree felt odd around humans she followed him anyways. Before they even started talking she noticed all of his dragons.  
  
"You seem worried about Mewtwo. Is there something going on between you two?" Mewthree glared daggers at him. "I'll take that for a 'no'."  
  
I would never dream of getting that close to that lab experiment. Mewthree's heart thought differently.  
  
"What did you want to talk about then?"  
  
Fox.  
  
"Fox... Star right? She's the kid the Rockets have."  
  
Her psychic abilities exceed Sabrina's. I feat the worst for humanity.  
  
"If she is so powerful than how can they keep her under control?"  
  
They have a bunch of Hypnos and Alakazams guarding her and keeping her powers in check. She can't fend them all off at once. They're using Pokemon to control the world's most powerful psychic human. she said in disgust.   
  
"Did you come here to ask me for help?" she nodded. " I'll bring a few of my Dragonite with me then." Lance rounded up a group of them and came back to Mewthree. He climbed onto Dragonite's back. "Lead the way."  
  
  
  
  
Well people, there's the end to the first part. How did ya like it? Go easy on me cuz this is my first fic. I'll try to get the second part up sometime this week.   
Luv all of you,  
little_mew2  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Mewthree's Tangled Heart pt. 2  
  
A/N: This is the final part to this little ficcie of mine. *Sniff sniff*. I thank the people who reviewed my work lots. The prequal to this is coming out in either a week or a few days. As I said before... I only own Mewthree, Fox, and Kyochi. (and the story-line...duh.) I'll stop flappin' my trap so... ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
Lance and Mewthree flew to the remains of Crystal City. Lance my friend, observe Mewtwo's rage. As he flew around the city's wreckage he ceased to notice the singe tear run down Mewthree's cheek.  
  
"He must be very powerful. Knocking this place down with a single blow is a pretty difficult task."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Listen punky-ass, I AM NOT GOING T OWORK FOR YOU!" Fox screeched at Giovonni. A pair of Machoke held her back from attacking him as he laughed at her.  
  
"Silly child, you have no choice. You're on my turf now," he laughed. Fox had about enough of his attitude. Her eyes lit up and she attempted to Psy-Blast him. She was zapped by his Raichu and failed. "Don't you ever try that little stunt again." Fox's gray eyes burned holes of hatred into him. She swore to herself that she would never let him use her against mankind.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
There's Mewtwo. Tsk tsk. The police are trying to catch him. Time for me to interfere. Mewthree jetted down to Mewtwo's side and successfully alarmed the group of Jennys and Joys.   
  
"What is that???" Jenny asked with a shocked voice and stepped back.  
  
You're worst nightmare, Mewthree sneered and grabbed Mewtwo's wrist then Teleported the two of them away. What were you doing? she hissed.  
  
I am trying to find Fox. Mewtwo turned away. I am GOING to find her.  
  
Lance is here to help. Now stop being so damn stubborn and actually accept his help.  
  
"*Will you two please stop fighting*" Dragonite shook its head.  
  
" Mewtwo, Team Rocket's headquarters is in Saffron so why don't we fly there?" Lance suggested. "That's where Giovonni probably has Fox."  
  
Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at Lance but said nothing. They flew to Saffron and had to listen to Mewtwo's constant mumbling. Mewthee would occasionally look back at him but would receive a cold glare. *Why do I even try to sympathize him if he hates me?* Mewthree asked herself and shook her head.   
  
"Here it is," Lance announced as they landed. He called Dragonite back and Mewtwo teleported them in. They ended up in the basement where three Alakazam and three Hypno were circling the glass chamber that Fox was being held in. Her gray eyes were now a ghastly blue. She was trying to escape.  
  
Giovonni stood not far away from her at Kyochi's chamber. He had recently discovered Kyochi's ability to manipulate the elements. "How are you doing, Kyochi?" he asked in false kindness. Kyochi raised his middle finger in response.   
  
Mewthree couldn't stand to see people confined like this. Her eyes glowed red with rage. The six other psychic Pokemon turned to see where the power was coining from when Fox's chamber began to crack. Let them go or I will tear this place apart! Mewthree screamed. Mewtwo and Dragonite joined her in the attack.  
  
Mewtwo pointed a three-fingered hand at Fox's chamber and it shattered. Her glowing eyes dulled and she collapsed, breathing heavily on her knees. "She isn't adapted to this much nitrogen in the atmosphere. That chamber had a set atmosphere that had a lesser amount of nitrogen within it and little Fox here adapted to that one, " Giovonni sneered. Fox wheezed hard a shot a blast at Kyochi's chamber thus causing it to shatter. Then she blacked out.  
  
Mewthree's entire body began to glow and the ground began to shake. You shouldn't meddle with people's lives. It's dangerous for your health, she sneered as parts of the ceiling started to fall. Mewtwo scooped up his unconscious trainer. He hovered above Lance's two Dragonites that carried him and Kyochi.   
  
"Mewthree! Get out of there!" Lance yelled. His eyes darted around, looking for the silver Pokemon. She was lying on her side with a trail of blood leaking from her mouth. Lance sent a third Dragonite to retrieve her and they flew out just before the building collapsed. "We should head to the Pokemon Center." Mewtwo gave a barely noticeable nod.   
  
Fox was beginning to regain consciousness and groaned. "Remind me to strangle Giovonni the next time I see him."  
  
"You know Fox is fine when she plots revenge against people the moment she comes around.," Kyochi laughed. "Did Mewthree wake-up yet?"  
  
"*No. She's still out cold,*" Dragonite responded.  
  
They finally arrived at the Pokemon Center in Cerulean City and took Mewthree inside. Lance called Nurse Joy and she examined Mewthree. "It has a concussion from a severe blow to the head. The blow rattled her head around so much that she was sent into a coma."  
  
The word coma rang hard in Mewtwo's head. Mewthree will wake-up, right? He turned to his now fully recovered trainer.  
  
"Who knows. She might wake-up today or never." Fox tried to put it lightly to her friend.  
  
"That cat is a strong Pokemon. She'll pull through. You'll see," Lance reassured.  
  
I'm not worried that she'll die, Mewtwo said. He took a long pause and finished. She's too stubborn to die. He looked at the unconscious Mewthree that lay on the table deathly still.  
  
**Mewthree heard voices all around her. Mewtwo's sounded the clearest. 'I'm not worried that she'll die' hit her weak heart hard. She blocked out everything else out and sealed herself away from the rest of their conversation.**   
  
Monitors around Mewthree began to sound off. "Its vital signs are destabilizing!" Joy cried out. She tried to get to Mewthree bat she collided with a Barrier. "What?"  
  
"Mewthree is tying to kill herself," Fox stated calmly. Mewtwo stared at her as her vital signs steadily began to drop.   
  
*Don't be a fool, Mewthree. You're one of a kind. Besides, what's Mewtwo going to think?* Fox asked in private telepathy.  
  
*He doesn't give a crap. He even said so out loud.*  
  
*My friend... you didn't hear the ending of what he said. And I quote "She's too strong to die."*  
  
Mewthree was smacked upside the head by what Fox said. She dropped the Barrier and her vital signs slowly returned to normal. She strained to open her eyes and saw the ceiling. She felt a three-fingered hand softly touch her face.  
  
  
  
  
Yeahhh!!!! I finished! So how did you like it? My next project is to type up the prequal to this one. That will either be out sometime tomorrow or this weekend.   
  
Luv all of you,  
little_mew2  
  
  
  



End file.
